The True Story of Britain's Bad Boy
by Madrigal-in-training
Summary: Everyone thinks that they know the real Mordred when in all actuality, he's woefully neglected. This is a story back in the days of Camelot with all the members of the original gang and a new look at the world through Mordred's eyes. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

The True Story of Britain's Bad Boy

Chapter 1: Mordred

I refuse to start this off with a "Hi! I'm Mordred" type of thing because 1) that's like beyond pathetic and 2) It's something my loser half brother Arthur would do so that makes it twice as pathetic. Starting off with a fact about me, I'm not an evil, cold-blooded, heartless sorcerer in league with the devil. Well defining evil, cold-blooded and heartless that is. In my opinion I'm not any of those things. I just have a unique view on things and must take drastic action to make things go my way. Besides I don't have a very strict sense of morality. I'm actually really open-minded.

Hey, at least I'm not prancing around in full armor on my horse and trying to save 'fair' damsels in distress like my brother. The guy can't seem to understand that the armor slows him down and he'd be able to dodge better if he didn't look like the tin man from the Wizard of Oz. Yes, I really do read the classics although I'd never admit it if anyone hears. Back to Arthur's stupidity with the armor. It weighs three times as much as he does and believe me, with all the feasting he's done, my brother's no lightweight. Just what does he have against his poor horse anyway? And the "damsels in distress" aren't all that fair in my opinion. There's something called soap and water people, use it.

Naturally with all the stupidity in my life- and I haven't even gotten started on Arthur's friend Lancelot, the adviser Merlin or my dad, - it's no surprise that I turn to the dark arts. My brother- and I use the term very, very loosely- is the most annoying, arrogant, know-it-all in Camelot. So it's up to me to take him down a peg or two… or five. Thankfully there's at least one intelligent person in my family, my Aunt Morgana. If it weren't for Auntie M- and her drawers stocked full of potions- I'd die of frustration I really would.

"Mordred! We have to go to the funeral! Are you ready?" my dear, dear, dear stepmother demanded as she stormed- not literally mind you- into the room. I winced as her shrill, banshee like voice crashed into my senses. What my father saw in her, I'll never know.

"Yes, now shut up, you old hag!" I snapped back, thoroughly annoyed. I quickly regretted it however when she took in a deep breathe to resume yelling at me.

"What are you wearing?" she asked instead, shocked as she surveyed my attire. I followed her gaze, slightly shocked that she wasn't blowing her top about my rude comeback yet. My clothes weren't that bad, were they? I checked the outfit again, dark black shirt and dark breeches. Admittedly they weren't brand new as I spent most of my pocket money on rare ingredients for spells and potions that were hard to obtain, but they were clean and well cared for. Unlike a certain soon to be king with bad table manners, I don't need a new pair of clothes every other day. With the amount of outfits Artie goes through daily, you'd think the guy was four.

"What happened to the new outfit I got you?" she said sharply, recovering from her shock to glare at me. Her muddy brown eyes in sharp slits didn't exactly improve her looks. Again soap and water, its not poisonous people. I turned my attention back to me my fuming stepmother.

"You mean the pink and gold tunic?" I asked feeling my mouth go dry. I had seen the tunic but after spending a few minutes laughing at it, I'd automatically threw it away. I thought it might be Gen's at first but she really couldn't be meaning for me to wear it… I suddenly felt the urge to vomit.

"Of course! The dark rose pink with the shimmering gold threads and scarlet velvet roses is the newest turn in fashion! You won't look like a royal without it," she declared grandly. I wondered if I should tell her that I really didn't care to be royal. Also, to all those intelligent people out there, what bloody idiot wears pink to a funeral? I mean really, pink? I turned my attention back to my stepmother with a look of practiced cold indifference settling on my pale face.

"No," my reply was short and to the point. Even a two year old can understand something as simple as that. Unfortunately I underestimated my stepmother's depth of true stupidity.

"What?" she looked horrified as she gaped at me. I wondered idly if a fly would buzz into her mouth. Then again, I don't think I ever saw her brushing her teeth and even a fly has to have standards. I raised a single eyebrow at her. Even she was smart enough not to question me further when she saw the icy cold look in my sapphire eyes. I held in a small smirk. Ah, the perks of magical power.

"Why can't you be like Arthur?" she asked instead, switching to her normal habit of whining. I rolled my eyes as I walked past her and down the stairs to the hall. Be like dear little Artie? Never. The world doesn't need to fat, lazy, idiotic royal. In my opinion, one is far too many as it is.

Speaking of fat, lazy, idiots, there's Artie now! Surrounded by his little fan club sadly. Genevieve was standing right next to him, laughing at something my half brother just said. Well faking laughter anyway. Gen might be a gold hunter out for the Pendragon fame, fortune and titles that marrying Arthur would bring but at the very least I had to respect her.

Believe me I've played with her when she was a kid and Gen was brilliant, cunning, and vicious. It didn't hurt that she was seriously good-looking either. And she definitely knew it. It's kind of obvious considering that when she saw me, she flipped her golden hair back and offered me a winning smile. I have to admit that for a minute, or well three, I was openly gawking at her. In my defense I'm still a teenage boy and she's drop dead gorgeous. Still compared to most guys, I'm practically blind to her good looks. Which is probably why she keeps doing that to me.

Little Lance was next to her, glaring at me. Well little might be a bit of an exaggeration. To be frank the guy was huge. I always wondered what he ate in the morning. Sadly he was also considered good looking, a fact that I blame on the soft babyish blonde hair and blue eyes that always looked sleepy. He's like Arthur's sidekick though, really loyal and all that but he's not exactly bright. To put it nicely the guys got a few screws loose in his head. And you really have to wonder about the whole loyalty thing. I mean he is dating his best friends girlfriend, behind his back. Yes, Gen has a bit of an inferiority complex. So much that she needs two guys at the same time to keep her happy and she still keeps flirting with me. Not that I'm complaining all that much but hello! Insecure, anyone?

Merlin was there too, looking like a benevolent, wise grandfather. Now believe me when I say this; the guy's not right in the head. I mean sure he's smart, powerful, influential, etc. And he's pretty much using Artie to climb up the social ladder like Gen-, which would give him automatic bonus, points in my book- but the guy is weird. Like freakishly weird. He doesn't seem to care much for my half brother either. From what auntie M told me, he actually encouraged Gen to start cheating on Artie with Lance.

Said Artie was standing on the foyer wearing- I'm not even joking- a pearl pink tunic with rainbow velvet roses splayed across it and silver vines around the hem. He was pouting right now- his chubby face reminding me of a piglet sulking- probably because he wasn't allowed to wear a sword. Thank god someone had the sense to forbid the klutz a sharp, point, and definitely lethal weapon.

"Hey Artie," I greeted using the nickname that he loathed from his younger years and smirked in his face, "Love that outfit bro. Pink is totally your color." He looked furious as he glared at me (funny how people love glaring at me) and Merlin had a look of abject disappointment o his old, wrinkled face. Who did he think he was fooling? Even I could see that he was trying not to laugh. Gen used her slim hand to stifle her giggles while Lance just looked confused. It was pitiful really.

Only one person let their laughter come through, a delicate bell like laughter that I instantly recognized. Glancing up I grinned at the tall, slender form in the doorway. Her pale skin and delicate, distinctly aristocratic features were a stark contrast to the flowing raven locks that fell down her back in gentle waves. Her icy sapphire blue eyes, identical to mine in every way, sparkled with cleverness and an almost vicious cunning. Rather than wearing a dress like most females she had on a dark blue leather suit that perfectly fitted her curvy frame. Despite her small feminine form though, she held an aura of almost tangible power about her as she walked gracefully, practically leisurely into the hall. My aunt Morgana had arrived.

"Good job Mordred," she added as she paused in front of me and slipped something into my hand. I looked down to find a piece of deathly Nightshade roots, a poisonous plant I've been searching for so I could use it on my newest elixir. I shot a grateful grin to my Aunt Morgana as a thank you and got a cheerful wink in response.

"Well are we going to stand here all day?" Morgana asked with a raised eyebrow. I tried not to laugh as the courtiers stopped gawking at her form in a hurry to obey her. Father may be king but it was obvious who the real leader was here. With her stunning good looks and equally impressive fashion sense, my aunt seemed the picture of a confident royal. With the death glares that she especially reserved for Merlin and Father she seemed more like a huntress. No wonder she was my favorite relative!

As we were walking into the courtyard Arthur leaned in close to me until our eyes met- an impressive feat if you consider that he's over six inches shorter than me- and turned the full blast of his rather pitiful glare at me. I widened my eyes and looked back innocently. We must have made quite a sight, my icy sapphire blue eyes locked onto his muddy brown, because the others paused slightly to glance at us. Finally Arthur looked away and spoke.

"I'm going to become king one day," Arthur said in his high, reedy voice, pride reeking off his as though he had actually done something important to deserve the position other than being born, "And when I do, I'll banish you from Camelot. Then I'll send my army after you and kill you. You'll die screaming." By now some of his strength had come back and he looked smugly into my face. Well until I smirked back at him.

Leaning in close I whispered, so my silky voice would go directly into his ear, "Only if you get the throne, little brother. Poison is deadly after all and if my hand slips one day…" Artie's doughy face paled a few shades whiter than normal as I laughed and walked into the carriage.

Knowing my family, we couldn't come to the funeral, walking like normal people. Or even silently come by to pay our respects in a carriage. No, being who we are, we needed a procession of knight and courtiers to announce our arrival with a fanfare of trumpets. All at the courtesy of his royal high prince Arthur. And people wonder why I repeatedly terrify my heartless, emotionless prick of a brother. The girl's parents were mourning over the loss of their- admittedly stupid- daughter. They didn't need to start bowing and scraping to a royal prick at the same time.

Especially not when said royal prick brings along the guy responsible for the death of Lady Elaine. According to the gossip grapevine- and this does not mean that I gossip or anything- little Ellie killed herself when Lance rejected her little love declaration. Not to speak ill of the dead but you really can't blame the guy. Ellie had a voice that resembled a chipmunk, it was even squeakier than Arties and that's saying something. Imagine having to wake up to that voice every morning. No, thank you. I'd rather stay single. Besides that girl was clingy, in a really stalker like kind of way.

I'm really hoping that we can leave now which I know is not all that generous of me since we've only been here five minutes and all but maybe if I sneak out of the backdoor of the chapel… Okay how did the stupid stepmother catch me? That's it; this proves that she's spying on me. I know she is. I have to go now; talk to the mourning parents, pretend sympathy, be haughty, show off my outfit like a good royal, etc. Really and people think that being marvelously wealthy, powerful and an aristocrat is easy. Well in most cases it is but believe me, to achieve the amount of royal haughtiness that you need to achieve to be referred to as a true noble, takes hard work.

Later… I never thought I, Mordred Pendragon, would stoop so low as to actually be hiding behind a potted plant. To my defense, this was of the utmost importance. It would be easier if I had my invisibility potion with me or knew a cloaking charm but I couldn't bother to take the potion along with me when I left my chamber and Morgana didn't teach me any cloaking charms yet.

But how was I supposed to know that Ellie had a cousin whose now infatuated with me? I understand why, of course. After all I am devilishly handsome- whatever Auntie M says about me being 'adorable' is ridiculous- and I have been known to be charming when I wanted to, but this is absurd! I had picked up a pastry to eat from the buffet while I waited for the service to be over and I had barley taken a bite before I noticed a pair of eyes gawking at me. With the grace of my noble birth- **stop laughing Mia! **–I dropped my snack and walked- **no I didn't run, Mia**- in a dignifying manner out the door.

Now I am resting- **I'm not hiding Mi**- behind this delightfully large potted plant while my stomach growls. The small, annoying fairy- **Ouch! Mia! Okay, I meant to say sprite**- with me is my partner Marianna. Although she prefers to be known as Mia. To explain why she's with me, you have to understand that all sorcerer apprentices have to team up with a sprite for a while until we finish our Mystic magic terms- magical beings aren't exactly known for their wicked naming skills- and then we can have a different animal familiar to bond with. Magical beings and their familiars can actually talk by thoughts alone.

So when I came to the potted plant I'd sent out a mind message to Mia for her to come and help. Let's just say that she wasn't all too eager to sneak into the chapel to get me a snack and lave it at that, shall we? My stomach is definitely suffering because of her decision. It's making a lot of protests.

"**Mia**," I started again pleading. She was having none of it however. She pushed back her dark coal black hair, put her tiny hands on her equally tiny waist, and used her crescent shaped, silver wings to fly up to eye level just so she could glare at yours truly. Don't I feel so special? Please note the sarcasm on that.

"**No**," Mia thought protested, her shadowed meadow lilac eyes the same shade as the color of her dress, looking at me furiously (Seriously what was this, Glare At Mordred Day?), "**If you wanted a pastry then you should go back in there and get it! Not hide out here like some common criminal**." How can someone so small be so annoying, I ask you? It's just not possible.

"**But-"** I started to say (or well, think) before she cut me off.

"**You're not three**," Mia said strictly (It's times like these that I think Mia prefers being my babysitter more than my partner), "**This is your own problem. You needn't concern ****me**** with it."** With that she propelled herself higher and flew off into the forest. If you ask me this has an important lesson in it. Never trust a Guardian sprite to help you.

I thought over what I should do now but when my stomach started grumbling again it pretty much decided it for me. There's no way I could last the evening without something edible in me. Dusting off my shirt I crept into the inner chamber and walked briskly to the buffet table with my head lowered. Most of my sight was fixed on the food but I still had one eye open to check if the new Lady of Shallot, Ellie's cousin Janice would come after me. I was so close to the food table when I caught a glimpse.

The minute I saw a head of wispy brown hair heading my way, I- manly, mind you- ran behind my Aunt Morgana. Peering over her shoulder I let loose a relieved sigh to see that I wasn't being followed. My relief was short lived however.

"Hi Mordred," a tentative voice said. I looked behind me to see Janice's runny blue eyes peer at me hopefully as she smiled, making sure to show all of her overly shiny white teeth. She was skinny to the point of looking like a bag of bones and her pale, wispy blonde hair was in a bun above her head. Despite the fact that this was her cousin's funeral she was wearing a sky blue gown-, which had an uncanny resemblance to Gen's dress - and pale cream gloves. She looked like a less attractive copy of Gen-, which was apparently the look that all the ladies this evening were aiming for. Hard to know how a funeral ended up becoming a fashion show.

Apparently she was also waiting for my reply as she just stood there looking expectantly at me. I didn't reply for a minute, hoping that she would leave. She didn't leave. Instead Morgana took that moment to walk off in the other direction, leaving me alone to face my impending doom. Honestly, can I trust any female of my acquaintance? So- left with no other choice saves for killing myself and I rather enjoy living thank you very much, - I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello," I replied brightly, flashing her a charming smile, "I'm so sorry for Elaine. You must be devastated." Just for the record I am not lying- acting, most definitely- lying, never. Well, not much. Let's just say, I'm exaggerating.

"I know," she answered eagerly, "I was so sad when I heard about poor, sweet Elaine. It was so heartbreaking to see her die young." Fresh tears welled up in her runny eyes while I tried not to roll my own. Ten gold pieces say that those tears are fake. The girl was probably delighted her cousin had just died. After all, now she could be the new Lady of Shallot.

"You must be going through quite a tragedy then," I answered, trying to find a way out, "You two must have been quite close." I began inching away from what I was sure to be a mentally disturbed girl. Janice however nodded and lowered her eyes in a show of feminine weakness. Is it wrong that I wanted to throw up then?

"Yes," she murmured softly, "It was quite a trial, my prince. You must know how grateful I ma that you are here to comfort me in my moment of pain. Dear, sweet little Ellie would be grateful as well." Okay, now I'm confused. Comfort the girl? I've met her like three times before in my life! And why is she blinking her eyes at me like that? For the love of Morgana, she's not allergic to something, is she?

My confusion only increased when she stepped closer, a little too close for comfort. Unfortunately by then I was backed against the wall so I was virtually powerless (I say virtually because I could have used a Blasting Charm to throw her away but then Morgana would flay me alive), when she laid her palm against my shoulder. Sense chose that minute to come to me in a burst of lightening. The girl was flirting with me! Well there goes my thought of her trying to murder me in plain sight, mind you, although her seducing seems far worse. I knew I should have stayed home today. My inner self-aberrations were interrupted though when she stepped even closer once again.

"I am truly thankful that someone so chivalrous guards my heart," she concluded sending a demure, little smile in my direction. I wanted to scoff at that though. Me, chivalrous? Had this girl been dropped on her head one to many times when she was a child? No wait; did she just say, "Guard my heart"? A terrible suspicion started to form in my heart, getting more and more realistic by the minute. Oh god, please tell me that she didn't just declare her love for me. From the look on her face though… how do I end up in these awkward situations, anyway? I don't deserve this grief.

Anyway back to the situation at hand. What does one do when one receives a 'sort of' declaration of love that one didn't want in the first place? Naturally I did what any self-respecting, brave gentleman would do if faced with such a position. I pushed her away, looked in the other direction and ran like the demons of hell were chasing me, without looking back.

I had finally stopped running when I barged headfirst into my aunt Morgana. She steadied me quickly as I looked up, panicked at first then calming down when I gazed into a pair of concerned, icy blue eyes instead of stupid, runny blue ones.

"We are about to leave now to my house," Morgana began casually, her voice in an even tone although I could detect an undercurrent of amusement in it, "Are you coming?" I didn't bother to answer.

Instead I just grabbed her slender hand and carelessly dragged her toward the door, as though I wasn't perfectly unaware of the spying, envious, awed and more than a little fearful glances shot in our direction. The crowd melted away before us as we came through, aware of our royal status although not a few tried to get a glimpse of the infamous, powerful witch that my aunt was known throughout the kingdom to be. Thankfully Morgana Pendragon's has a reputation so intimidating that even a love struck psycho by the name of Janice didn't attempt to stop us.

Finally we reached the courtyard where everyone else was waiting for the carriage to arrive. I moved past Gen holding court among her many admirers and suitors so I could be the first to jump into the carriage. Aunt Morgana's house is much safer than any court events. Give me poisonous fungi over a troll like Janice, any day!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Bianca

Normally I love visiting my Aunt Morgana's house. Well, it's more of a cottage really, made of stones and put in the edge of a meadow near the Dark Forest. Complete with flowers scattered around it and a deep well right in the back yard. If you climb the hill close to the cottage, you'll find a large meadow filled in abundance with herbs perfect for brewing potions or attempting a ritual. The weather is always unusually good there, probably made by some powerful weather magic (I've never seen it rain yet the plants attain almost perfect growing conditions) and sprites enjoy flying in and out of the house.

So I obviously like visiting there and this time I loved it even more, just so I could get away from Janice. Mia also decided to honor me with her presence on the ride there, telling me in quite stiff, patronizing tones that she had generously forgiven me for my "human impudence". I really don't know whom she thinks she's fooling. She had probably just come by because Aunt Morgana's cookies are absolute perfection and she wanted to steal a few. Even Artie didn't complain about the ride when Morgana hinted that there might be some fresh cookies waiting for us at her house.

Which was frankly a miracle in my opinion. Arthur is the most whiny, sniveling, person I know but Morgana's cookies are so legendary that he didn't dare. They're so sought after that the castle chef, an idiot name Mauricio, had been pestering her for ages just to get a copy of the recipe. Well he kept complaining until Morgana turned him into a toad. Now he had bigger things to worry about. Namely his pet cat, Tibbles, whom last I saw was eyeing him hungrily.

The minute we got there I made a beeline for the kitchen and nicked two- okay, five- cookies form the plate. So sue me, they were good. Besides I'm a growing boy, I need to eat something. And it was a Macadamia nut/ white chocolate cookie and I didn't have any lunch.

I was happily munching on my third cookie and feeding Mia the crumbs when I first saw her. I had been making my way up the small, grassy hill and into the meadow when I saw a flash of black hair that made me pause. Immediately I hid behind a bush and started to console a distraught Mia who had lost her cookie crumb when I moved. Mia finally calmed down and sat glumly on my shoulder when I peered out to see her.

I was right about the black hair. It was a dark inky black color that fell down her ivory white, oval shaped face in wavy locks. She was a few inches shorter than me, which is a good deal taller than most of the ladies in Camelot, and though she was bending down to pick a few herbs from the ground, careful not to let the edge of her sky blue, simply designed dress get dirty, I managed to get a good look at her eyes. They were what transfixed me the most, a bright emerald green, almost electric with its vivid, intense color. A small breeze chose to appear than and pushed back a lock form her face. A second later she looked up and her emerald green eyes met mine.

"Hello," she called out, her voice faintly amused when I nearly tripped over myself in surprise. She laughed then, her giggles resembling a songbird's rings as I righted myself. I couldn't help but let a grin loose as I walked up to her. I was right about the herb thing; a small basket lay next to her, half filled with some of the more common ingredients for an elixir. Could she possibly be magical?

"You can't hide very well there," she informed me carelessly as a blush chose that moment to cover my face, "The dark clothes are a dead giveaway in this light. Are you Mordred?" To my everlasting- well more like five minutes but that was a still a long time- shame, I was far too tongue tied to answer. Which is ridiculous. I mean I hang out with Gen on a daily basis. Beautiful girls should totally not intimidate me.

"Yeah,' I finally said as I got up the nerve to speak. Oh brilliant. Now instead of thinking that I'm mute, she'll assume that I'm an idiot instead. What's wrong with me?

Fortunately the girl didn't seem to notice me as she said, "I knew it! You look so I much like your aunt Morgana. But I suppose you would, being related and all that. I haven't introduced myself properly, have I? I'm Bianca by the way, Morgana's new apprentice. We'll be studying together." Studying? Together? I don't think I've ever been so eager to start class before. She's looking at me now, so I have to answer.

"Great," I said and I really meant it too, "Aunt Morgana's a great tutor. Would you like help with the herbs?" She smiled at me so I took that as a yes. Before I was able to start however, Mia decided to suddenly appear. That's it; I am so pulling her wings off tomorrow. Let's see how annoying she can be then. Bianca though, for some reason, loved her.

"That sprite is beautiful," Bianca said gazing up at Mia with adoration. Okay, you know you're obsessed with a girl when you're jealous of your own sprite. Mia naturally loved the attention and decided to abandon me so she could lounge on Bianca's shoulder. Traitor. And no, I'm not jealous. Much. ]

"Does she belong to you?" Bianca continued, gently touching Mia's wing. I mumbled something that vaguely resembled a reluctant 'yes' as Mia stuck her little red tongue out at me. And she says that I'm the one with the horrid manners?

We talked for a while as Bianca picked the rest of aunt Morgana's herbs. Well, she chatted and I just nodded a lot but it's more or less the same thing. When she had finished picking herbs, I had to destroy a small feeling of regret. I was hoping the time would last longer; she was such an easy person to talk to. Well maybe that was because I wasn't taking but still. Perhaps I can convince aunt Morgana to give an extra class today.

We were walking toward the house when I fell a few steps behind her as I considered how to ask Auntie M. It was then that Mia flew off Bianca's shoulder and on to mine to give me her unwanted and most likely rude opinion.

"**She's far too pretty for you," **Mia informed me haughtily. Well I was definitely right. That opinion was unwanted and rude. **"She's too nice for you as well. That's the only reason she even bothered to talk to you today. That and because you're Morgana's nephew. She probably has a suitor; she's madly in love with now. Girls like her always do, you know." **

** "I don't see how this is any of your business,"** I replied, mimicking her tone to perfection. When you're noble you have to learn these things. It's rule #6 in The Big Book Of Being A Royal. And I'm not kidding. I actually saw a copy of that book in the castle library. Rule #7: Thou shalt not feast upon commoner's food or wear thee commoner's garb is a favorite and so is Rule #19: Hast thou seeneth a knight? If thou has and thou is a maiden than thee fair damsel shall cryeth in distress. Let it just be known that scholars of the Medieval era have no grammar or spelling skills whatsoever.

"I would almost think that you're jealous about me liking Bianca," I told Mia, trying not to grin at her mortally offended expression. Honestly that fairy was such a drama queen. I really did let out a chuckle however when she furiously stalked off- well as much as you can stalk when you pretty much fly everywhere and have legs the size of small twigs- back into the forest. Despite my careless attitude, I did feel a bit of worry. Mia- despite being silly, rude, annoying, heartless, semi-evil, etc.- was smart and observed things that most people would easily overlook. She was most likely right too. Girls as pretty as Bianca always have admirers. Even I know that and I know next to nothing on female affairs.

I was brought out of my rather gloomy if truth be told, ponderings- it's probably best too. I was seriously starting to consider poisoning the unknown guy. I really am cynical and clever enough to do it- when we reached Aunt Morgana's house. I walked in only to find Artie munching on four cookies at once. Lance was following him although he managed to fit in six cookies at the same time while Gen was nibbling on another cookie, which for Gen is practically like taking the whole plate and pigging out. Morgana's cookies are the only sweets that I know of, that Gen wouldn't avoid like the plague. I always wondered if Aunt Morgana used her magic on the cookies but whenever I'd asked her, she just laughed.

"Mordred," Morgana said delightedly when I came in, "I see you've met my new assistant Bianca. Did you like her?" Mindful of the fact that practically everyone in my entire so-called family - not to mention Bianca herself- was watching while unsuccessfully pretending not to, I just mumbled something about her being okay and grabbed another delicious cookie.

I really didn't like the way that my aunt's eyes sparkled. Contrary to popular opinion, Morgana was actually a very nice, amiable, no nonsense person who had a fondness for powerful magic not a bloodthirsty, vicious, cruel sorceress who used the hearts of innocent children in her midnight rituals (It's amazing how imaginative peasants are in Camelot). The only evil thing about her, as far as I could see, was her accursed hobby in playing matchmaker. I had no wish to be my aunt's next experiment. The woman knew entirely far too much for her own good.

"Who?" Arthur interrupted, looking around the room for a minute before he spotted the raven-haired girl. I internally winced when I saw my half brother's eyes widen briefly and hoped that Arthur wouldn't make a fool of himself and more importantly me by association. No such luck though, Fate seems to enjoy humiliating me. "A true vision of perfection,' Arthur announced grandly as he walked or rather bounced across the room. I rolled my eyes but even I had to admit my brother had a point. Wow, Artie and me actually agree on something. Bianca didn't seem to like him though. I swear the moment he kissed her hand she turned faintly green.

"I am Arthur Thomas Percival William Agnes Fernandez Pendragon, heir to the glorious throne of Camelot, son of Uther Gardenias Percival William Agnes Fernandez Pendragon, king of Camelot and also known as Lionheart, may he have a long and glorious reign," Arthur said his tone so haughty that it screamed "rich spoiled brat".

Don't ask me how he managed to remember all those things because truthfully I haven't the slightest clue. I tried to hold in a snicker. For a guy who had the brain span of a flea, Arthur had no trouble remembering all those royal titles. I was taught them too and I can never imagine myself saying things like that, well unless I have a really funny voice on and am making fun of Arthur of course.

Bianca turned to me with a "Is this guy serious?" expression and I felt a burst of pity for her. I had always believed my brother to be certifiably insane and I couldn't help but feel pleased that Bianca had noticed this as well. I shot her an apologetic expression and received a small smile in return before she turned and gave a small curtsy. Then she backed up a few steps. I really couldn't blame her. Artie was a bit closer than what proper decorum allowed.

"This is Genevieve," I introduced hastily, stepping in front of Artie to prevent him from getting any closer, "And this is Lancelot. My father and stepmother along with Merlin, the royal court adviser sadly could not make it today. And of course you already know my Aunt Morgana."

Bianca shot me a grateful smile at my not so subtle rescue from Artie. Lancelot just nodded when Bianca said hello but Genevieve looked between her and me with a shrewd, calculating look in her beautiful sky blue eyes and then scowled. I didn't get a chance to puzzle over Gen's odd action because Morgana took that moment to cut in.

"I'm a little low on red ferns and Monkshood," Morgana said checking her admittedly low supplies, "There's a cove a few miles away from here that should have most of my ingredients. Bianca, can you and Mordred get them for me tomorrow?"

My aunt was definitely playing Cupid again. She may not have a lot of red ferns or monkshood left but she so rarely uses them that I doubt she'll miss them for a while. Then again, she is letting me spend some time alone with Bianca…

"I'd be happy to," Bianca answered easily to my complete satisfaction. I was just about to add my agreement when Arthur, who I must point out shouldn't have been spying on our conversation in the first place, decided to cut in. I swear the world hates me. And so do Arthur, Lance, my stepmother… actually a lot of people can't stand me. Huh, guess I'm not the most popular guy around then. You'd think that would hurt my self esteem more than it does but I've never been much of a social person to begin with and I've never cared about any of those people's opinions either so I guess this is nothing unusual- for me anyway. I've really got to stop talking to myself.

"You are going to go look for Morgana's supplies?" Arthur interrupted, pretty much stating the obvious, I thought dryly, "But of course you do not plan on letting her go alone, do you Auntie? I shall, personally be honored to accompany so fair a maiden on such a perilous journey, if she would be so kind to permit me, that is."

I kid you not; the brat really speaks like this. Other than the court minstrels, Artie is the only person I know who speaks this way while keeping a straight face. Whenever I try to talk in that way I'm usually using sarcasm or making fun of someone. I'm hard pressed not to burst into laughter right now actually.

Bianca doesn't know what to do in this situation either if the hopeless look she shot me was any indication. I think she either wanted to burst into laughter like I was trying not to do or take offense in insinuating that she was too weak to take care of herself. Perilous journey? Please, you'd get in more harm with a paper cut. Gen chose that moment to cut in and save Bianca.

"Actually Morgana," she said, briefly looking at my aunt with respect, "Why don't we all go? Perhaps we can even have a picnic there." Artie and Lance quickly agreed, the latter most likely because of the picnic idea and the former just because he liked to annoy me, before I could argue that I was going to go with Bianca alone.

Somehow, and I'm not exactly sure how this happened, Morgana reluctantly agreed with the plans and I found myself in a group full of people planning for a picnic. One day I really have to find out how I get myself into these things. Oh well, until then I can continue gazing at Bianca.

_I hope that all of you liked the story so far although it is kind of short. I wanted to do this type of story because in my opinion, Mordred doesn't exactly get a fair hearing on his type of opinions and I wanted this to be from his point of view rather than one of the good guys. This is all the way back in the past so all of these Camelot characters are the very first original and this is told from Mordred's point of view. There are a few small changes however with the Lady of Shallots cousin, Janice and Morgana's beautiful young apprentice Bianca. I also made Morgana seem a bit nicer and added a small sprite, ma, to bond with Mordred so if he ever gets in trouble, he could have someone help him get out of it. I just want all those people who love Will and Ellie to read this story with an open mind and to all of you who like it than REVIEW! _


End file.
